


Raising the Hero of Eternity

by IamNoOneSpecial



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Big Sisters, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Shotacon, post hyrule warriors, potential harem, young Link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamNoOneSpecial/pseuds/IamNoOneSpecial
Summary: Lana has a big, big headache:Link, against all possibility, got to the Temple of Souls. He can't stay; he's an irresistibly cute little boy. So irresistibly cute that Cia wants to keep him and raise him to be her future boy-to - LOVER! (In truth, so does Lana!) So Lana thinks it's best that she brings cute little Link to Hyrule Castle. But she can't; Ganondorf and his army of monsters are out there to get him. Now what?!Set over two centuries after Hyrule Warriors.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hah... hah... hah..."

The little boy struggled hard to breathe. He leaned heavily against the tree he had just reached; and felt the full brunt of his poor state:

He was so out of breath, he felt as though he'd die of lack of air. Already he was feeling light-headed; any moment now and he'd faint. His little lungs worked desperately to take in the air he needed.

The little boy clutched at his chest; his heart stung. It stung so badly he feared he'd die. His little heart hammered like crazy; any moment now and it'd burst. And yet, it still felt as though it beat not enough; not fast enough, not strong enough.

The little boy shivered; his skin felt so hot... so why did he feel so cold? His eyes stung; it was storming and the wind kept throwing sharp raindrops into his sore eyes. His hair and clothes were plastered to his body; wet and heavy, soaked through and through by the rain.

His legs shook; he barely felt them, they had grown cold and numb. And yet, though he could not really feel them, they felt so heavy. And they burned! And stung! The little boy thought there was no way he could run again; his legs would just give in and he'd collapse.

A rain droplet trickled down his face unto his lip. He eagerly licked it up! His throat was parched and his head felt sickly light from all the thirst. So his tongue swept up any drop of moisture it could get!

But this droplet was strange... its taste was wrong. It did not taste like clean water should. Neither did it taste like a drop of sweat. It did not taste like a teardrop either. No, this one tasted like...

...blood...

Startled, the little boy's hand flew up to his face. There on his forehead was a deep cut. He must have gotten it when that sharp branch had smacked him in the face. The little boy soon discovered that was not the only cut he had; his face had many more cuts and scratches; more so his arms and hands. They all stung and itched very badly!

But he couldn't have helped it. It was dark. Night had fallen a good few hours ago. There was no way he could have avoided all those branches as he had ran though all those bushes. And he had to run! His uncle had told him so! He had to run...

**"Find the boy! Find him, you worthless scum, find him! Bring him to me!"**

The little boy froze.

Then he broke out running again!

Away from him!

Away from the black warrior!


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope this storm clears up by tomorrow. I was really looking forward to going on my trip."

Across the fine table, a regally dressed lady quietly sipped her tea. She looked a couple of years older than the one that had just complained about the weather. In fact, if one was to look at their faces, he'd think that this lady was the other girl's older sister by a year or two: Both of them had pretty fair skin, and their hairs were styled in the same way. Well, almost. The "elder sister" had her hair cut short while the younger sister had allowed her hair grow long and tied it into a sidetail. Their clothes also showed common elements. Both sets were white and had common elements in their design, as though they were fashioned by the same tailor. However, the elder sister's clothes looked very... regal, formal. The younger sister's clothes seemed free-spirited, playful.

The two "sisters" in question were Cia, the Guardian of Time, and her better half Lana, the white sorceress; and they were having some tea, having just finished their dinner in one of the rooms of the re-sanctified Temple of Souls; said room was one of the rooms that led out into the temple gardens.

It had been over two centuries since the fateful war that had started when Ganondorf's evil had managed to invade the Temple of Souls and corrupt the heart of Time's Guardian. Thankfully, Hylia's champion had once again brought an end to Ganondorf and his evil.

Furthermore, with the power of the Master Sword, and their most holy magicks, Link, Lana and Princess Zelda had purged Ganondorf's evil out of Cia and restored her to her former self. No longer was Cia the mad, love-crazed witch who strutted around in scandalous clothes; she was once again the Guardian of Time, chosen servant of the Goddess of Time. Tormented by guilt and shamed by the way how her love, the hero of destiny, had gotten to know her, Cia had simply left Hyrule and shut herself once again in the Temple of Souls. Lana had decided to go after her and stay with her. Both to keep her company and to watch over her.

Once in a while though, Lana would venture outside the Temple of Souls.

"There is no need for you to be so impatient Lana," said Cia in a monotone voice, "We have all the time eternal life can offer. And the world will not change from tomorrow to the next. You will not miss anything."

Lana huffed, "You have no idea! Being copped up in here all the time..." But then her voice softened, "Why don't you go out sometimes? I know there were plenty of times you wished to."

Cia sighed, "Lana... I am the Guardian of Time-"

"I can take over for you," put Lana in.

Cia took a moment to consider this, "...no. I think it better I stay here."

"Cia...! Don't tell me you still feel guilty about invading Hyrule... We both know you were not really yourself that time."

Again, Cia thought over Lana's words, "I suppose you are right... But I really have no desire to leave the temple..." she let loose a quiet chuckle, "I suppose all that desire to venture into the outside world is part of you now."

Lana sighed and gave up.

"Well," she said as she stood up, "I guess I'll go to sleep now-" No sooner had Lana said that when she froze, "Cia!"

The Guardian of Time was already up and alert. In her left she held her scepter, which she had summoned into her hand just an instant ago.

"I know Lana..." her voice and face was grim, "Someone was entered the temple grounds."

Lana promptly summoned an ornate silver wand into her hand.

The Guardian of Time took a moment to concentrate, "The intruder is at the temple gates. Let's go meet him!"

"Right."

...

A short moment later they appeared in the entrance hall. Like the rest of the temple it no longer looked like a haunted ruin, no longer dark and dreary. The whole place was aureate and sparkled, challenging any castle in glamour. A dozen pedestals lined the corridor. On them stood gleaming, ornate suits of ceremonial knight armours with closed full helmets, bearing swords, shield, spears and halberds.

Lana was not happy to see them.

"Cia, why are the guardians not awake?"

"I don't know..." said the Guardian of Time with a sneer, "But I will change that!"

With that she banged the butt of her scepter hard on the floor; the sharp clank ran through the whole hall.

Nothing happened-

At first!

Then like opening eyes, gleaming pairs of light flickered ablaze in the eye slits of the helmets of the knight armours. The next moment, the guardians, the suits of armour, stepped down from their pedestals and strutted towards the two sorceresses. Before Cia and Lana they halted.

"As soon as I open the doors I want half of you into the courtyard!" commanded Cia the guardians, "There's an intruder out there and I want you to find him! I want the rest to take their positions before the temple doors; Do not let anyone past you! Do not let anything inside! Lana, you stay back with me."

"Got it."

With that Cia led the guardians to the temple doors. Once there she raised her scepter and brought it down to point at the big temple doors.

At once they swung open!

At once the guardians rushed out, weapons first!

Just as they were ordered the first six ran into the courtyard and spread out to find the intruder! Just as ordered the other six assumed a defensive line before the temple doors! It did not take the guardians long to find what they were looking for; two of the guardians found something lying on the ground, right in front of the temple gates. Soon all the six guardians were standing above the huddled form and held it at spear and sword-point.

"Well... that was quick."

Lana started forward but Cia stopped her.

"You two come with me," she said to the nearest two guardians, "The rest of you stay here with Lana and protect her."

"Hey! Cia!"

"No Lana," cut her Cia off, "You are my light, my good. If anything happens to you I am lost."

Lana opened her mouth to retort but couldn't.

"O-okay..." she said in a subdued voice.

Cia started towards the gate, her guardians at her side.

"Cia?"

The Guardian of Time stopped to look at her "sister," the white sorceress.

"...be careful, okay?"

Cia gave her a brief smile before she walked off.

...

A minute or two later Cia stood before the temple gates, as well as before and above what the guardians had found.

"Huh? That looks like a child..." Cia promptly extended her scepter over the small body. Light flared from the crystal top, "It is a child! What is this little boy doing here?"

Cia addressed one of the guardians, "You! Pick him up."

The guardian did as told.

"Let's see now..." mumbled Cia as she examined the little boy closely. Her glaze briefly passed over his muddy, wet peasant clothes before she went to examine his face. She held her scepter closer and smoothed back his bangs.

...

"Cia!"

Forgetting Cia's words, Lana ran over! Of a sudden the light atop her scepter had gone out and the Guardian of Time herself had fallen to the ground!

"Cia!" shouted Lana as soon as she reached her. Reaching down she held Cia up, "Cia! Are you hurt?! Cia!"

When she received no answer, Lana held up her silver wand. A moment later white light shined from the tip.

"...what...

...the...

...heck?"

The Guardian of Time looked as though she was blissfully asleep. As though she was just napping and having a nice dream.

_'What the heck happened?! She looks as though she's eaten some happy-shrooms or smoked some gay-weed!'_

Lana spoke to the nearest guardian, "Pick up Cia and bring her inside. Bring her into the lounge."

After ordering the guardian Lana noticed that one of the remaining guardians held something.

"Now what do we have here...?"

She moved closer holding her shining wand.

"A little boy...?"

She examined the little boy more closely.

Suddenly she froze.

"No... way..."

She looked again.

...

**"LINK?!"**


	3. Chapter 3

Lana stared at the little boy sleeping in her bed. She still couldn't believe it, but the little boy before her really was Link! Not only was it obvious just by looking at him, Lana had also used her magic to delve a little deeper.

And she had found all the proof she had looked for: The little boy before her _had_ the Triforce of Courage, and, more importantly, the hero spirit _was_ within him as well. But-

_'The Triforce hasn't revealed itself yet... and the hero spirit hasn't awoken yet either...'_ thought Lana to herself, _'Well... that really is no surprise; he's still too young!'_

When fate had sent out the hero of time he had been a mere nine years old... much too young to wield the Master's Sword. The Link before Lana was just as young; if not younger.

Link suddenly stirred and whimmered. Lana hurried to stroke his head gently.

_'Poor boy...'_ she thought, _'I wonder what happened to him...'_

After she had recovered from her shock, Lana had checked on him again, and immediately had ordered the guardian to bring Link inside with all haste. The poor boy had almost frozen to death and was running a high fever. And he had been all torn up; his face, his arms... they were all covered in scratches and cuts; some pretty deep. Deep enough to bleed. To top it all off: Link had hit his head pretty hard, possibly cracked his skull even, and his left arm and his left leg was broken as well.

Things had moved in a blur:

First... Lana had started a big, hot fire in the fireplace.

Then she had taken off Link's wet and torn clothes and dried him with the warmest, fluffiest towels.

Then she had wrapped and bandaged his broken arm and leg, as well as his head.

Then she had cleaned and bandaged all his bruises, cuts and scratches, applying whatever healing potions and salves they had at the temple.

Then she had run up to her room and searched for her smallest, most gender-neutral shirt she could find.

Then, she had ran back down and put it on Link.

Then, she carried him to her room.

Then she had buried him into all the blankets and pillows she had and build another big fire inside her room's fireplace.

Then, when all was done, she had gotten herself a chair and had sat down beside him.

But then, after a while, Lana had remembered something.

"Goddess of Time! I forgot about Cia!"

So she had rushed out again of her room and ran down back into the lounge room to check on her big sister Cia. The guardian of time had been all wet, was starting to grow a fever and had hit her head too.

So Lana had run up to Cia's room, opened her closets and searched for the warmest night-clothes and robe she could find. Then she had dashed back down, and once there, she had stripped Cia of her wet clothes, dried her, bandaged her head, dressed her, and ordered a guardian to carry her up to her room and stuff her into her bed.

And now Lana was inside her own room again, sitting beside her own bed, watching over little Link.

"...Lana?"

The white sorceress turned around. In the doorway stood Cia; night-clad and slightly disoriented. She was holding her bandaged head and leaning against the door-frame.

"Cia! You shouldn't be up!"

"Urgh... yes... I guess so..." mumbled Cia, "But... what happened?"

"You fainted," dead-panned Lana, "And you hit your head when you hit the ground."

"I see..." groaned Cia, "I think you were right..."

"Huh?"

"I really need to get out of the temple... or at least... I should stop watching Link all the time... throughout time..." she held her head in her hand, and had her eyes closed, "I thought I saw Link, as a cute little boy, right before me..."

"Um... Cia..."

"Hm...?"

Lana moved a bit aside.

Cia just stared.

Then she blinked.

She looked more closely.

Her eyes widened.

Her mouth fell open.

**"KYAAAHHH!!!"**

"Cia!"

Ignoring her younger sister, the guardian of time rushed over to the bed. Her eyes were that of a little child on a harvest festival.

"Goddess of Time..." she cooed, "Is this-?! Is he-?!"

"Cia calm down!" scolded her Lana, "Yes, he's Link but-"

Cia didn't listen.

"Oh praise you, golden Goddesses... Fires of Din!"

She withdrew her hand as soon as her fingers had made contact with Link's skin. Tentatively she touched him again.

"Nayru have mercy! He's so hot! And what happened to his face...?"

"Cia take your hands off him and leave him be!"

Stunned she did.

"Now listen carefully: He's Link alright, but he's very hurt and he's very sick! I don't know what happened how long he was out there in the rain, but when I found him he was seriously undercooled! Had he been out there any longer he would have frozen to death! His arms and his face are all torn up; he has scratches and cuts everywhere, some pretty bad. He broke his left arm, and his left leg too. Worst of all,he's hit his head pretty bad...

So get a hold on yourself!

He needs to rest, he needs to sleep, and he needs to heal... and to do so he needs to lie still!"

Thoroughly admonished, Cia veeerrry carefully put her hand on Link's forehead.

"...I think we better add more firewood..." she said when she saw Link shiver.

"Yeah... I guess..." Lana stood up, went to the fireplace and put in more pieces of firewood. With a bit of magic, she fired up the flames.

She couldn't help blinking her eyes. No could she help her yawn.

"...Are you alright Lana?"

The white sorceress rubbed her eyes, "I'm fine... just a little tired maybe..."

The guardian of time was not convinced, "Were you up this whole time?"

"Well..." Lana's eyes wandered to the little boy sleeping in her bed, "I'm worried about Link..."

Cia followed her gaze.

"...yeah... I am too..." agreed Cia, "But Lana, you better get some sleep now. I'll watch over Link meanwhile."

"Huh? But Cia... You're still hurt! You need to rest!"

"Don't worry Lana..." Cia gently patted her bandaged head, "It doesn't hurt so much anymore... And I have had enough rest now."

"Cia...!"

"Really Lana," Cia tried to assure her, "You can get some sleep now. Besides... you're the only one here who isn't hurt or sick. If you get sick too now, we might get into trouble."

Lana tried to find a good retort, but finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine... but wake me up after four hours!"

The guardian of time nodded, "Don't worry; I will."

Letting out a faint yawn, Lana stood up.

"Are you sure you will be alright?"

"I am."

So Lana headed out of the room. Since Link was sleeping in her bed, it went without saying that she'd sleep in Cia's room.

But at the door she stopped and looked back.

_'She won't do anything... funny... would she...?'_

Lana shrugged it off; she was too sleepy to think.

...

After Lana had gone, Cia simply sat by Link's side and observed him, dreamily gazing at his pretty little face. Her heart was melting as she contemplated his adorable features.

But at the same time, all the bandages and the sling that held his arm tore her heart apart.

So did the fact that little Link didn't sleep peacefully. His fever, his injuries, probably both didn't let him.

"Shu..." hushed Cia softly.

Link, though not awake, stirred uncomfortably in his sleep.

"Everything is fine Link..." Cia whispered in a soft, warm voice, "Everything is fine..."

Link whimmered a bit, but then seemed to calm a bit, and Cia continued to silently adore the little boy before her.

After a while Cia started to feel cold. Since she had a slight fever that didn't need to mean much but since Link had also fever-

_'I better add more firewood...'_

With that Cia stood up and went to the fireplace.

She was still adding faggots into the fire when Link started to cry. At once she rushed back to his side.

"Hush Link..." she tried to calm him, "Everything is fine... everything is alright..."

But she didn't calm Link at all.

"Everything is fine Link really..." tried Cia again. With one hand she stroked Link's head, with the other she held his little hand, "I'm here Link, I'm here for you."

"Uh..." whimmered Link, "...u-uncle..."

"Uncle...?"

Cia waited quietly, but other than more whimmers Link said nothing.

After a while, Cia made to sit straight. But as she tried to slip her hand out of Link's he tightened his feeble grasp on hers.

That little squeeze shook her to the core.

After a moment, Cia tried once more to slip out her hand, this time a bit more force. Poor Link cried out in dismay and tried desperately to hang on to her.  
Again, Cia was astounded.

"Shu... Link..." Cia cooed soothingly. She tightened her hold on little Link's hand and caressed his cheek.

"Don't worry Link... I won't go anywhere..."

She pressed a gentle, loving kiss on his forehead. Then she carefully slipped into the bed and gathered Link close.

"I'm right here... right by your side... I won't go... I promise..."

She continued to baby Link until she herself fell asleep...

* * *

Lana groaned in dismay and her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

_'Not yet...'_ she thought sleepily, _'I wanna sleep some more...'_

She threw her arm over her eyes. Although the sun's light rays could go through her eyelids, they thankfully could not go through her arms. That way, Lana could go back to sleep, whether the sun was up or not.

_'Wait a moment..._' something occurred to Lana,_ 'if the sunlight is strong enough to go through my eyelids than the sun must already be high up...'_

At once she bolted upright!

**"CIIIAAAAAA!!!"**


	4. Chapter 4

Little Link wasn't sure what woke him up, but he could swear it was some loud noise.

He really didn't really want to, but he slowly opened his eyes.

_'Is this... the sacred realm...?'_

Everything was so bright and blurry, he couldn't make sense of what he saw. And he couldn't move.

He blinked his eyes and slowly his vision cleared...

...

He blinked again.

...

Then his eyes widened, and his face flushed!

_'Who-?'_

Link couldn't think. He was lying in a soft bed with a beautiful, sleeping woman he had never met before... and she was hugging him like a stuffed animal!

The next moment something else caught his attention!

Footsteps!

Footsteps that were coming closer; very quickly!

Footsteps... that sounded angry!

A door swung open and Link hastily shut his eyes. Hopefully, the angry person would think him still asleep...

* * *

"Cia..." growled Lana.

She was not in the at least surprised, nor happy by what she saw: Cia was sleeping in her, Lana's, bed... with her arms around Link and Link in her bosom!

Grumbling under her breath, Lana stomped over to her.

"Cia!" called Lana into her ear while at the same time pinching her cheek.

"...ow... Ow!" Cia groggily sat up, "Ow... Lana... what's wrong with you...? Why do you wake me so meanly?"

Lana crossed her arms.

"Well, you were not supposed to sleep in the first place," shot Lana back, "You were supposed to watch over Link and-"

"Wait," cut Cia her off. She looked down, "Link? Link sweetie? Are you awake?"

Link didn't respond.

"Link..." began Cia in a gentle voice, "I felt you jolt. And just now I felt you freeze up. And even if you hadn't, Lana and I could still tell that you are awake."

Link didn't still respond.

Then he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Link, it's okay... you don't need to be afraid..." said Lana reassuringly, "We won't do anything mean to you. I was the one who brought you in and took care of you."

Slowly, hesitantly, Link opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. Seeing nothing but two pretty, kind-looking... fairies? Princesses? ...he sat up.

"Ow!"

Cia and Lana were at Link's side at an instant.

"Link sweetie are you okay?!" Cia fussed about him.

"Careful Link," warned Lana, "You broke your arm and leg, and your other arm is pretty cut up. Be careful when you move."

Once they carefully sat Link up, Lana put her hand on his forehead.

"Your fever has gone done... good."

"How do you feel Link?" asked Cia worriedly, "Does anything hurt?"

Link shyly shook his head.

After a moment Cia said, "Well... how would you like some breakfast?"

Link's stomach loudly voiced agreement, to the embarrassment of Link.

"Well then," said Cia with amusement, "Let's get you to the dinning room- wait!"

The way Cia stared at him made Link uncomfortable.

"Lana? Isn't that your blouse he's wearing?"

"Yes."

"Why did you put your blouse on Link? He's a boy!"

"His clothes are all torn up," said Lana, "And it's not like we have any boys' clothes here."

"Yes, we do." said Cia, to the surprise of Lana, "Wait a bit Link, I will fetch you some clothes."

With that Cia got and left the room, leaving behind a confused young (-looking) sorceress and a very confused, hurt little boy.

* * *

After a moment Lana turned to look at Link, who still very anxious and lost.

"Don't mind Cia, Link," tried Lana to reassure Link, "She is just excited that you are here. And worried because you were so hurt when we found you."

Little Link was still somewhat uncertain but, "O-o... okay... Lady...? um..."

Lana smiled, "I'm Lana. And you don't have to call me 'Lady.' I'm not a noblewoman or something like that."

Link looked up confused.

"No? But..." he looked around, "Isn't this...? Aren't we inside some mansion or castle...?"

Lana smiled and shook her head.

"No, Link. This isn't a castle."

"Then... what is this place...? Where are we?"

Lana grew silent.

Choosing her words carefully she said, "A temple. We are inside a temple."

"A... temple...?"

"Yes, Link," said Lana.

Little Link's brow furrowed.

"I didn't know there was a temple in our province..."

Lana said nothing. She wasn't sure if she should tell Link that this was the mystical temple of souls, a magical place that was not even part of the world from which Link came from. If the hero spirit had already awoken within him and he knew of his destiny, she would have told him without a second thought.

But since Link was still nothing but a little boy...

"So..." started Link, "If this is a temple... then you are a priestess?"

"Well..." started Lana, "Not really, but... since Cia and I live here and take care of the place... I guess you could say we are."

Link looked at her curiously but said nothing.

But then he realized something!

"Um... Priestess Lana?"

Lana laughed softly.

"You don't need to be so formal with me, Link," she said, "You can just call me 'Lana.'"

"O-okay... Lana..." said Link anxiously.

Lana smiled and nodded at him encouragingly.

"...how do you know my name...?"

Lana promptly froze.

_'Oh crap.'_

She furiously hurried to think.

_'Crap we have never met before-well, I haven't met THIS incarnation of Link before- anyway! How do I explain?'_

Link, you are the reincarnated hero that was chosen ages ago by the goddess Hylia to protect this land. You are the legendary hero who has saved Hyrule throughout the ages from the evil demonking and his dark henchmen, and me and Cia, we are the guardians of time, two ageless sorceresses who watch over and maintain the flow of time, and we have watched you since time itself began, and loved you for eons...

_'...that wouldn't do.'_

Suddenly she got an idea.

"You don't remember me Link?" asked Lana with a sweet smile, "I've been to your hometown once-" Lana stopped to speak.

Of a sudden Link and frozen and his face had gone blank.

"...my... my v-village..."

Tears gathered started to fill his eyes then spilled, running down his cheeks.

"...u-uncle..."

Link's face distorted into one of pain and despair.

"uh... uhuuu..."

Lana just stared. She wanted to say something, she wanted to do something, anything to help him or at least to take his mind off his sorrow.

But she didn't know what she could do.

After a moment, she gently, but uncertainly, gathered Link into her arms.

All she could do was hold him and wait.


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken a while but eventually Link had managed to calm down. Or rather, calmed down enough to speak.

"What happened Link?" asked Lana in a gentle voice.

"Uh... uhuh..." was all that poor little Link managed to bring out, so Lana waited patiently.

"...r-riders..."

Lana cocked her head, "Riders?"

"Uhu..." nodded Link, "...horned riders..."

Lana's brow furrowed, "Horned riders?"

"Uhu... horned riders... and they were riding ...pigs..."

Lana leaned closer, "Did you say 'pigs?'"

"Uhu..." said little Link, "Big, scary pigs with horrible teeth!"

Link started crying again, so he did not notice the shocked and worried look on Lana's face.

_'Big, scary pigs with horrible teeth...bulbos. And the horned riders...bublin riders!'_

"What did they do?" asked Lana at once.

"They... they-" poor Link struggled to speak.

"They burned my village! They put all the houses on fire! And then they attacked everyone!" he finally brought out and broke down crying again.

Lana immediately gathered him into her arms again and let him cry.

But before long she pulled back. Cruel though it was, she had to know. She had to ask.

"Link... do you know why they attacked your village?"

"Uh-uh..." shook little Link his head.

"Did you see who led them?"

At once Link stiffed in fright.

"U-Uhuh..." he shakily nodded his head.

"Who led them?"

"A b-black warrior..."

"A black warrior?!" Lana was shocked but not really surprised, "What did he look like?"

"Uh..." Link sobbed, "H-he... he was big... and scary... his armor was all black... his skin looked dark too... his hair was red... and he rode a scary looking, armored black horse..."

_'Ganondorf!'_ screamed Lana mentally.

"What did he do?!"

Poor little Link struggled to sob out an answer, "He... uh... he told the horned riders to get us..."

Lana furrowed her brow, "Us?"

Link sobbed again, "M-me and u-uncle..."

"You were with your uncle?"

Link sniffled, "Uhuh..."

"Where is he?" asked Lana before she could stop herself.

Link started sobbing harder, "U-uncle tried to sneak me out of the village... b-but the black warrior saw us and then..."

Link was on the verge of crying again.

"H-he sent his riders to get us, and then uncle told me to run, so I ran, and then... and then-!" Finally Link broke out crying again, "And then I was all alone! Uncle was gone but the riders were still behind me and-!"

Lana cut him off right there, right then by taking him back into her arms.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, Link... you are safe now..."

* * *

The bittersweet moment between Lana and poor, little Link did not last long. Beyond her room's door, Lana could hear stumbling steps and struggling huffs.

A moment later, Lana heard Cia's muffled voice from outside the door, "Lana...? Could you open the door please?"

Feeling unsure, Lana pulled little Link out of her arms. The poor, little boy wasn't done crying. Nor was he done needing comforting.

"I will be right back, Link, okay?"

Little Link sniffed and sobbed but nodded, and Lana went to open the door.

"Whoa!"

Beyond the door stood Cia. But only her lower half was visible. In her arms she held up a mountain of boy's clothes. A couple were slipping down, left and right. Several others already had on her way.

"...thanks Lana..." came Cia's muffled voice from behind the mountain of garments.

Somewhat blindly she sauntered into the room, clothes slipping down left and right. Lana hurried to catch them or pick them up.

When at last Cia had reached the bed she somewhat unceremoniously dumped the clothes in front of Link.

"Whew... here you go Link," she breathed out, "Go ahead and choose whatever you li-Link!" cried out Cia when she saw his tear-stained face. At once she was all over him, "Link sweetie... why are you crying? What happe-"

"Link, why don't you see if there are any clothes you like?" cut her off Lana. At the same time the white sorceress grabbed Cia's arm, "There is something I need to speak to Cia about. Don't worry, we will be right outside if you need us."

With that she made her way to the door, pulling the confused Cia along.

"Now hold on, Lana what happe-OW!" cried out Cia once her 'little sister' started pulling her by the ear like a rambunctious little child, "Ow! Ow! Lana! Let go of my ear!"

Lana said nothing and just lead her along. Once they were outside she closed the door and let go of Cia.

At once the guardian of time threw a hissy fit.

"Goddess of time, Lana! What is wrong with you?! How dare you treat me like that in front of Link?! Have you lost your-"

"Ganondorf raided Link's village."

Cia promptly went silent.

Then she grew angry... very angry. Lana could watch the fury build in her.

"Come again...?" asked Cia in a foreboding voice.

Lana hesitated a bit, "Um... Ganondorf led an army of bublin riders into Link's village. They set all the houses on fire and attacked everyone. Link barely managed to escape."

Cia took a moment to take things in. Then she exploded!

**"WHY THAT-?!"**

Lana promptly clamped her hand on Cia's mouth.

_"Cia!"_ she whispered urgently, "Link is still in shock. Please don't scream..."

At once Cia froze. Then she took a huge breath (through her nose) to get herself back under control.

When Lana was (somewhat) certain that Cia won't scream again, she pulled her hand back.

Cia was still seething though.

"That...! Monster!" she ground out, "How dare he do that to my sweet little Link?!"

Lana sighed. Although she was clearly very upset, Cia at least had got her reason back...

_'Wait a moment... MY sweet little Link?!'_

"Just wait till I get my hands on him!" ranted Cia, "I'll pour boiling oil all over his skin and set him on fire for scarring my poor little Link's tender skin! I'll shatter every bone in his bone in his arms and legs and snap his spine for my poor little Link's arm! I'll break his mind, again and again, for traumatizing my poor little Link's-"

"Cia! Get a hold of yourself!" hissed Lana.

Cia froze, then slowly took another deep breath.

"That... beast! How could he do that?!"

"I am not sure but..." Lana glanced at the door, behind which little Link lay in her bed, "I think he was after Link."

"What?!"

"Link said that Ganondorf had sent his riders after him to capture him so maybe..." Lana trailed off.

"...u-um... Lana...?" came Link's hesitant voice from behind the door.

Before Lana could react, Cia was already opening the door.

"Link sweetie what is it-"

The guardian of time promptly froze in the door way.

"What's wrong Cia?" asked Lana as she tried to look past her, "Link? Are you all righ-"

She promptly froze as well.

A blush crept up on her cheeks but it was better then the drool that threatened to trickle down Cia's chin.

There on the bed sat little Link... half-undressed, all tangled up in a shirt he had tried to put on with only his good arm.

"...u-um..." said little Link with a red face, "C-could you help me...?"

Lana quickly shook her head to snap out of her daze, and quickly walked over to Link.

"Here Link, let me..."

It turned out that the shirt Link had picked was a little too tight; at least too tight to put on a little boy with a broken arm.

It was a bit tricky, but soon Lana (and Cia) had Link free, and Link looked for another shirt.

Then Lana frowned.

"Cia?" whispered Lana to her 'big sister.'

"Yes, Lana?" Cia wasn't sure why they were whispering but she went along all the same.

"Where did you get all these boys' clothes?"

"I had them in my room."

Lana stared at her.

"Why do you have boys' clothes?! And why so many?"

"U-um..." Cia blushed and looked down, "...you remember when I was... bad, right?"

"Yes...?" Lana wasn't sure where this was going.

"W-well..." started Cia, "One time I passed a tailor's shop, and he had all those cute clothes for little boys displayed... and, well, back then I was so convinced that I would manage to take Link for myself and that we would have children together that I just went ahead and..."

Lana looked at Cia as though she had grown a second head.

"You bought all those clothes for your and Link's future son?!"

Cia timidly nodded.

Lana sighed, _'And here I thought I knew how bad Cia was back then...'_

"Shouldn't you have bought a wedding gown first? And babies' clothes? And what if your first child had been a daughter?" She asked in a sarcastic voice.

Cia promptly blushed harder.

"...I have them, too..."

Lana said nothing she just looked at Cia as though she had grown a third head.

"U-um..." spoke up Link timidly.

Both Cia and Lana looked at him.

"Yes Link?"

"Ca-can I try this one...?"

Cia smiled at him, "Of course Link... let's see if it fits you..."

A short while later Link was dressed. He didn't look like any of the heroes though. He was looking more like a little prince dressed in a blue shirt and white pants.

Needless to say, Cia was beyond charmed by the result.

"Oh Link..." she gushed, "You look so adorable in those clothes..."

Lana saw how Link blushed at Cia's words. But she also saw that Link looked somewhat... uncomfortable.

However, there was something she had to check on.

"Cia."

The guardian of time was all ears.

"Will you take care of Link for a bit? I'm going to check on something."

"Uh... of course I will," answered Cia, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going up into the observatory."

Cia tilted her head and frowned, "Why are you-"

"I need to check on something..." answered Lana quickly and glanced at Link.

"But why..." Cia started.

Lana sighed and leaned in to whisper into her ear, "I am going to use the orb to see what happened to Link's village..."

At once Cia's eyes widened. Then she threw a nervous glance at Link.

"Umm... alright... you can leave Link to me..."

Lana nodded and stood up. And left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Goddess of time…" grumbled Lana, "I never realized how slow our elevator is…"

The white sorceress was currently standing in the elevator of the observatory tower. Like many things in the temple, this elevator was something Cia and Lana had seen while watching over time and throughout time and reverse–engineered and build to make life in the Temple of Souls more comfortable. One benefit of eternal life; you have plenty of time to work on little projects and hobbies.

The elevator ride actually only took a couple of seconds, but due to the gravity of the matter Lana was quite impatient.

At last the elevator stopped and Lana found herself in the observatory of Temple of Souls. Like many observatories it was in a chamber of the highest tower of the Temple of Souls. Unlike many observatories, this may have been completely unnecessary due to the fact that this observatory's purpose was to observe time.

Although looking into the observatory made it obvious to anyone that this was a chamber of magic, there really wasn't anything inside.

Except for a pedestal in the center…

…which held a magical crystal orb.

The eye into eternity.

Lana swiftly walked up to the orb held her hands beside it like a soothsayer, unlike any soothsayer, the orb reacted to her hands, or rather the magic she focused through her hands.

"Let's see now…"

Looking into time was rather easy. But looking for someplace sometime specific was quite tricky. But Lana and Cia had done so countless times for countless ages. So Lana soon found the place she was looking for at the right age.

"…no…"

...

Meanwhile, Cia had prepared some breakfast for Link and brought it to him. Being sick and hurt, Cia had insisted that he remained in bed.

Practically no one knew anything about the guardian of time. There were few myths and legends about her, and all of them were vague and almost forgotten.

And none mentioned the fact that she was a incredibly skilled cook! Then again… she was immortal, she lived in the Temple of Souls since… ever, and there was no one cooking for her so…

Be that as it may; Cia had gone all out and prepared a breakfast cooked and prepared with such culinary skill that it would have delighted princes and gourmets. And she had done so for her sweet little Link.

Soft delicate crepes with honey and deku-fruit-and-berry syrup… one glass of fresh, slightly, just right honeyed milk… some fragrant rich aromatic tea, just the right temperature, with milk, honey, and lemons to go with it…

And Link wasn't eating.

"Link sweetie…" cooed Cia worriedly, "I know that you have no appetite… but you have to eat… if just a little. You haven't eaten since yesterday, and you are hurt and sick. You need to eat to get better."

Little Link nodded but still didn't eat.

Cia couldn't blame him. He was frightened and traumatized. And worried about his uncle and his village. It was only natural that though hungry he was, he felt no desire to eat.

Seeing that her little Link wouldn't eat, Cia poured a drop of honey unto the plate, cut a small piece of the crepe, picked it up with a fork, dipped it into the honey, and held out it before Link.

"Come Link…" said Cia with sad, pouty face, "just try a little bit…"

At first it didn't seem as though he would. But then he numbly opened his mouth and took in the bit. For good slow while, Cia continued to feed the desolate Link.

Then Lana peeked her head into the room.

"Cia?"

The guardian of time looked up from her task to her "younger sister."

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Cia looked back and forth from Lana to Link to Lana. Then she sighed and put down the fork.

"Link," she said gently, "Continue to eat, okay? I will be back in a few moments."

Little Link said nothing but nodded.

Cia stood and walked out the room and closed the door.

"Do you really have to feed Link like that?" asked Lana in a skeptical voice.

Cia shrugged, then she looked worriedly at the door, "…Link won't eat…"

Lana said nothing, but then nodded.

After a while Cia asked, "Well… what have you found?"

Lana's face took a grim look, "Link's village is gone. Ganondorf burned it to the ground."

Neither spoke. They had both suspected this but still.

"…what about Link's uncle?"

Lana just shook her head.

Again neither spoke.

"…have you any idea why he did this?"

Lana's face turned even grimmer, "I think so…"

Then her voice grew softer, and serious. Deadly serious.

"He's after Link…" she said, "I haven't seen much yet, but Link's village wasn't the only village that was attacked. I saw his bublins round up hylian men and boys-"

"He is looking for the chosen hero…" finished Cia.

Lana nodded and continued, "Him and the Triforce of Courage. He doesn't just capture them, and keep them prisoners. Every man, every boy he captures, he has his hands checked. And, young or old, he forces them to fight wild beasts. Or burns them with dark magic."

"…so that the hero's spirit awakes, and wakes, in turn, the Triforce of Courage…"

Again Lana nodded.

And again they fell silent.

"What of the princess?"

"I haven't checked on her yet, but-" began Lana, "I think this Ganondorf has decided on another approach; instead of going for the princess and the royal family, he decided to capture the chosen hero first."

"So that there will be no hero to deliver Hyrule from evil…" continued Cia, "And without the hero, Hyrule's eternal savior, Hyrule is doomed."

Lana sighed, "What do we do now? Hyrule is not our responsibility but…"

"For now, we nurse Link back to health," said Cia, "And maybe you can go and warn the princess."

Lana nodded, "'Will do. I'll go back to the observatory and see some more."

Cia nodded, "Do so; I will take care of Link."

With that Lana went back the way she had come.

Cia though remained where she was.

_'How do we tell Link…?'_

Cia took a good long moment to think.

_'I guess... for now I will just put it off as long as I can… my poor little Link has already suffered much more than most can endure...'_

With that she took a moment to gather and fix herself and opened the door.

And found a silently crying little boy slumped on the floor.

"LINK!"

Immediately she was all over Link.

"Link, why are you out of bed?! You shouldn't be!"

Link said nothing but just cried.

"Link why are you crying? Why-"

Then she froze.

Tentatively, she asked, "…did you… hear?"

Still crying, Link weakly nodded.

Cia was at a loss. A loss at what to do. A loss at what to say.

"Link… everything will be fine-"

"How can everything be fine?!" finally screamed little Link, "My uncle is gone! My home is gone! My village is gone!"

With that he broke down crying again.

"…what will I do now…?" whimpered poor little Link, "…where do I go…? I have nothing… nobody… nowhere to go…!"

"Link that is not true!" nearly shouted Cia.

Then she gathered him close.

"You have me… and Lana… we are both here for you…" she whispered as she cuddled him and caressed his hair, "You can stay here… you can stay with us…"

Little Link promptly pulled back.

Shakily, with teary eyes he asked, "C-can I r-really?"

"Of course you can," said Cia. Then she pulled him back into her arms, "You can stay with us as long as you like… forever if you wish-"

At that she froze.

Poor little Link though, who was crying his heart out in her arms didn't notice.

"Yes... you can stay here..."

He also did not notice her smile grow sinister.

"…you can stay with us…"

And her eyes grow maniacal.

"...with _me_…"

She tightened her hug around him.

**"…_forever_…_!_"**


	7. Chapter 7

Lana eyed Cia and Link suspiciously.

"Good night Link… sweet dreams…" with that Cia pressed a sweet, gently kiss on Link's forehead.

"Good night, Cia… sweet dreams…" answered Link before _returning the kiss!_

Cia had put that idea into his mind! Every night she would accompany him to the bedroom they had arranged for him, tuck him into his bed… and give him a goodnight-kiss!

_And_ she had put it into his mind that _he_ should kiss _her_ goodnight as well!

It was nearly two weeks now since Link had first turned up at the temple of souls. Needless to say, that during the first week he had been devastated. Lana had been shocked when she had heard that Link had heard her tell Cia the sad fate of his village. In a twisted form of luck though, Link had only heard the part about his village; what Lana had told Cia after, the part about Ganondorf looking for him, Link, and capturing every hylian man and boy he could find, Link hadn't heard.

Lana didn't think he was ready to know _that_. That and his destiny as Hyrule's champion.

Cia and Lana had done their best to cheer the desolate little boy up, though at first all their efforts seemed to amount to much. Link had cried a lot, spoken little, eaten nearly nothing, and hadn't been able to sleep… it had taken a lot out of Cia and Lana to look after Link. Taken together with Link's injuries and his sickness, Lana, and especially Cia, had thought that Link wouldn't make it; one way or the other.

But then, thankfully he started to improve. He had started crying less and less. And started eating more and more. And he could finally sleep now by himself.

It stung Lana quite a bit; but most of Link's recovery was thanks to Cia.

Whenever Link had cried, Cia had immediately taken him into her arms.

Whenever Link hadn't felt like eating, Cia had somehow coerced him into eating; one tiny little bit after the other tiny little bit.

And every night that first week she had slept beside Link and dealt with his nightmares as best she could.

Lana hadn't liked it, but it soon became clear that leaving Link to sleep all by himself was a bad idea. Lana herself had refused to sleep with Link; officially, because a boy shouldn't sleep with girls, unofficially because she didn't trust herself alone together with Link in a bed!

Of course, Lana always knew of Cia's… excessive kindness… but she had let it slide in the first days. Link had been traumatized and needed lots of love and care to recover.

Now though…

"Cia… I need to speak with you," declared Lana after they left Link's room (and after Lana had given and received _her_ goodnight kiss!)

"Yes? What is it Lana?"

"Don't you think you are spoiling Link too much?"

Cia raised her eyebrows, "What are you saying Lana? I am just trying to make him feel home and happy here. Don't you remember how uncomfortable he was the first few days?"

"Of course I remember," retorted Lana, "but I still think you take it too far; if you keep this up he will never want to leave."

Cia acted nonchalantly, "Well, why should he leave? He can just stay here."

"He can't."

Cia's facial expression did not change; but there was now a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Why not?"

"He doesn't belong here. His place is in Hyrule."

"He has no place in Hyrule," countered Cia, "Not anymore. His village is gone. His home is gone. And all throughout Hyrule Ganondorf's forces are scouring for him."

"He is Hylia's chosen hero," countered Lana herself, "He cannot remain here. He must return to Hyrule to save it."

At this Cia smiled.

"But nowhere does it say that he can't stay here _before_ and _after_ his adventure," pointed out Cia.

At this Lana looked confused, "What do you mean? What are you planning?"

Cia just shrugged, "Nothing… I just… want to make this place his home. So that once he fulfills his duty, he will come back to us and live with us."

Lana took a good long moment to think this over.

"…please don't."

Cia blinked, "What?"

"Don't do it," said Lana somewhat sadly, "The longer he stays here… the more painful our farewell will be…"

Cia's lips broke into a smile. A somewhat sinister smile, "Fear not; there won't be one."

Lana's head snapped up, "What?!"

"There won't be a farewell…" said Cia again, "This Link shall be the last hero of Hyrule-"

"Cia!"

"-For He will be the_ hero of eternity… The eternal hero!_"

Lana's blood ran cold, _"E-eternal hero?!"_

"Yes…" said Cia as though in trance, "I shall make him… _immortal!_"

"Cia, no!" said Lana frightfully, "That would be beyond cruel! How is he supposed to have a family-"

Cia immediately had an answer, "We will be his family!"

Lana blanked.

"…what…?"

"We will be his family!" said Cia again, excitedly, "His two loving wives to be precise."

Again Lana blanked, "U-us?! H-his w-wives?!"

"Yes," nodded Cia, "You, me, and Link… one happy, _ever_-lasting family!"

Lana's eyes widened, "Y-you want Link to stay with us?! _Literally_ forever?!"

"Yes…" affirmed Cia, "But I won't stop Link from fulfilling his sacred duty to Hyrule… though I hate the idea of my dear Link getting hurt, I don't think I could stop him from being a hero… and the golden goddesses would probably get in our way if I did."

"Wait a moment… what do you mean _our_ way?!"

"Don't you want this too?"

Lana promptly froze. And blushed.

Cia took that as a yes, and continued; "Every century or so, when Link has to save Hyrule, I will let him do so. But the rest of eternity, he spends with us. _Loving_ us."

Lana blushed harder, "…the goddesses will never allow this."

"Why would they?" returned Cia, "As long as Link does his job, they do not seem to be too concerned about him."

Then her face grew pained.

"Just remember what happened to the hero of time…"

Lana froze. Then she too looked down, as she remembered what she had seen through the eye through eternity.

A little boy, not half a score years old, who had grown up believing himself a kokiri, suddenly thrown out into the world to fight monsters and evil… only to have most of his deeds and heroics erased… and to end up as a sorrowful, forgotten spectre.

"He lost everything…" spoke Cia, as if to cement Lana's thoughts, "His home, his friends… only to be unrewarded and forgotten… he wasn't even allowed to have the fairy he always wanted… The other heroes did not always fare better either…"

At that Cia looked at Lana determinedly.

"I won't let this happen again," she said with finality, "This time, Link will have a place to return to. And I will do everything in my power to give him the reward he deserves, the happiness he deserves! For this life, his past lives, and all eternity to come!"

Then her mood changed, slowly changing to ecstasy.

"Just think, Lana… isn't it better this way? Isn't this the best path for everyone?"

"…w-what do you mean?"

"I mean that making Link the eternal hero would be the best for Link, us and even Hyrule!" answered Cia almost fanatically.

"How would this be best for everyone?"

"Look at what happened with the hero of time!" answered Cia, "A little boy, untrained in combat, unknowing of the world, suddenly throw out of his home. Then a foolish little princess sends him on a journey full of danger and monsters. Following her words, he opened the doors to the Sacred Realm for Ganondorf while the hero himself fell into a magical sleep for seven years. And seven years later, he finds himself in a new body, in a land destroyed and inhabited by evil. And is ordered to fix everything! And what is his reward once he was done? Once he had saved Hyrule? That self-same foolish princess used the ocarina of time and split the timeline into two; in one, the world was in ruin, the hero was remembered, but because of her actions, that timeline was left without a hero! And in the other, everything became undone and the hero's deeds were left forgotten and unrewarded… the other heroes fared not much better either... most of them led peaceful, happy lives... and they all had their lives turned upside-down from one moment of the next!"

"I will not allow this to happen to _my_ Link," continued Cia, "I will not allow him to lay hands on the Mastersword… not before he is ready! As he is, he will fall into a slumber just like the hero of time, missing out of goddesses know how many years of his life. No, I will see to it that by the time, Link is old enough to wield the sword, he will have lived and enjoyed every single year. And by that time he will be fully prepared, physically, mentally and emotionally… Just think how many people suffered and died while the hero of time was asleep? How many more suffered and died while he struggled to learn to fight? While he struggled to find a way to end all the suffering in Hyrule? How much did Link suffer, simply because he was not prepared?"

Lana said nothing.

"See? That will not happen again! Not now, not in the future, never again in eternity! This time Hylia's chosen will live forever… fully prepared every time evil returns! An immortal hero who, as the ages go by, will become stronger and stronger, so skilled that he can resolve any disaster with little difficulty. No more clueless reincarnations who never touched a sword before evil came and destroyed their lives… No, this time, Link, the hero of eternity will be ready… ready to meet evil head-on, every time it dares return…"

"And he will not be lacking in equipment either!" Cia went on to say, "We will set up an armory for him… where he can keep all the equipment and weapons he gathers over his adventures… eventually Link will have all the tools he will need… and there will be no more searching through monster-infested, booby-trapped dungeons for this artifact or that! I will even build a pedestal here for the Mastersword itself!"

Lana looked alarmed.

"Cia you can't!"

"I can and I will!" swore Cia, "Have you forgotten all the trouble all of Link's past incarnations went through just to get that damned blade?!"

Lana weakly shook her head.

"Do you see Lana…?" finished Cia, "This is the best course of action! Link will not suffer as much fulfilling his sworn duty… Hyrule will not be destroyed over and over again… wait…"

Lana dreaded to ask, "…what is it?"

Cia's eyes became maniacal.

"I just realized Lana… we could help him!" Cia exclaimed excitedly, "The heroes of past were often accompanied or guided by some sort of companion. But he, or she, was often as clueless as Link himself. But us… us, Lana, with our vast knowledge over the eons… we could guide Link properly! _And actually fight alongside him!"_

Cia was giddy with madness. Then she froze.

"No… what am I saying…" she began, "If we watch time closely… and if we plan things right…! Link and us could even _prevent_ the return of Ganondorf or anyone else!" Cia nearly shouted in fascination.

"Hyrule would forever be at peace… Link would have little difficulty fulfilling his holy duty… and as for us…" Cia went on in a trance, "We will have our hero… _for all eternity! _And reward him… for all his hard work_… over… and over… and over… again… and again! For all eternity!"_

"Cia…!" tried Lana, "You can't! This is wrong!"

"Why do you say that, Lana?" asked Cia genuinely questioning, "Everybody would be happy. The people of Hyrule… Link… us! All of us would be happy! For all eternity!"

"You want to condemn Link to an eternal life of fighting evil again and again forever?" cried Lana, "Don't you see how cruel that is?! And you want to keep Link here to yourself as well?! Don't you see how selfish that is?!"

"Is the other way better?"

Lana didn't know how to respond. True, a lot of people would be saved. True, Link's sacred duty would be so much more easier. True, she would be finally able to _live_ with Link; not just watch him.

'_But still…'_

"Lana…" began Cia as she gently put her hands on the shoulders of her 'little sister', "Just imagine… Imagine Link, all weary and tired from his adventures, coming back to us, coming home to us… and we, we will there to welcome him… just like a loving wife welcomes her dear husband back after a long, hard day at work…"

Lana promptly blanked.

* * *

_The two guardians before the temple's great doors moved. Automatically, they opened the doors for the person who wanted to enter._

_There in the doorway stood Link... dirty and worn out. He had just returned from Hyrule, having once more saved it. Still though, through his weariness he smiled._

"_Link!" said Lana as she ran to him, and threw her arms around him, "…you're finally back…"_

_How she had missed her husband!_

_After she had her fill (for now) she pulled back to observe her beloved husband._

_He was dirty, sweaty, roughed-up… clearly, as always; it had not been easy saving Hyrule, though he was now a seasoned adventurer and fighter._

_But this was his duty… his divine curse._

_At first her heart stung; but then she immediately cheered up._

"_Come love…" she muttered seductively as she led him away, "…let me wash you…"_

_Lana knew how to welcome her poor weary beloved…_

_First she would undress him…_

_Then she would undress before him…_

_Then she would wash him…_

_And then he would pounce her…_

_And if not, she would!_

* * *

"…I see you finally agree…"

Lana immediately came back, "I don't!"

Cia weaved her off.

"Sure you don't… here," she said and held out a handkerchief to Lana.

Lana was perplexed by this sudden act, "What's this for?"

"Wipe that drool off your chin."

To her embarrassment, Lana discovered that, yes, yes, Cia was right about that!

"Anyway, I will make Link fall in love with me - with us! …and this will be his home… our home… and once he is old enough… at the peak of his beauty… in the prime of his youth… and at the height of his virility…" She emphasized with a mad giggle, "…let's say… sixteen-"

"Sixteen?!" exclaimed Lana shocked, "That's way too young!"

Cia thought this over.

"Seventeen then?"

"Yes-NO!" shouted Lana.

"What? What's wrong with seventeen?" asked Cia, "It's a great age! Young, beautiful, strong…" a naughty gleam made itself visible in Cia's eyes, "…and very willing to participate in lots of physical love…"

"It's too young!"

Cia crossed her arms.

"…if seventeen is too young… why are you _literally_ itching and aching to do it?"

Lana blushed hard, "T-that doesn't mean you should-"

"That's exactly what it means!" stated Cia with finality, "It is not the mind that tells the body what it needs; the body knows that on its own! And in most cases it'd be beyond foolish if you chose to ignore what your body is telling you! If you feel hungry, your body needs nourishment… so eat. If you feel thirsty, your body needs water… so drink. If you feel tired or sleepy, your body needs rest… so sleep. If you feel horn-"

"NO!" shouted Lana affronted, "And stop abusing Nayru's sacred laws of sense and order to justify your… your… your perversion!"

Cia crossed her arms and huffed, "Oh, alright then, I will wait until he is eighteen… but not a moment longer!"

Lana groaned, realizing that she won't be able to dissuade Cia… for now.

"…and then what will you do?"

"I will make him immortal," said Cia simply, "…and a man in _every_ sense of the word."

"Cia!"

"What?!" asked Cia in genuinely questioning tone, "Someone's _got_ to teach him those things-"

"We don't-"

"Yes we do!" countered Cia, "Or do you want Link to fall into the hands of a devilish seductress?! Or worse yet; fall in love with _someone __**other**__ than __**us?!**_ We've _got_ to prevent that! Best through lots of real love; lots of it!"

Cia chuckled evilly…

"That way he will never be interested into anyone else…"

"_Cia_…" Lana almost begged miserably, "Link is just a little boy…"

"Not for long…" countered Cia, "True, now he is only nine years old or so… but soon he will grow; fast. Soon, he will grow _very_ curious about his cute, little deku stick-"

**"CIA!!!"**

"-and he _will_ want to play with it!" Cia went on ignoring Lana, "He _will_ be very confused… and he _will_ come to us and ask us about it! What do you propose we do then?"

"We…" Lana groped around for an answer, "We will just say we're girls and we don't know what is happening with him either!"

"…" Cia's look said it all, _'Are you stupid?'_

Instead she said, "…I do not think that will work… after all… Link will not just grow curious about _himself_… he will grow curious about _us_ as well! What do you suppose we do then?"

Lana promptly blanked.

* * *

_Lana was just about to sleep when someone knocked at her door._

"…_come in…"_

_The door cracked open._

_There in the gap stood her cute, little Link, in a big, big nightshirt._

"_Link? Link sweetie? What is the matter?"_

_Her cute little Link looked… nervous? Shy? Unsure?_

"…_I can't sleep…" he whispered in a meek voice, "…can I sleep with you, Lana?"_

_Lana sleepily smiled._

"_Of course Link…" she held up her blanket, "revealing herself to be wearing just a thin nightgown, "Come on in Link…"_

_Little Link nodded, and with a cute little blush on his face climbed into her bed. Lana gathered him into her arms and held him close to her bosom._

_"Can you sleep now Link?"_

_Cute little Link blushed some more, "N-no…"_

_Lana blinked and looked down at the little boy in her arms._

"_Is something bothering you Link?"_

_In between_ _ her arms and bosom, little Link shook his head._

"_I-I don't know…" answered Link meekly, "I-it feels really nice… how you hold me... like this…" he murmured, "But it gets me so… so… excited… and I can't sleep! But if I sleep by myself... I can't sleep either... I can't stop thinking about you..."_

_Cute little Link looked up confusedly._

_"Lana... what's wrong with me? Am I sick?"_

_Lana looked down at her cute, little Link in surprise, but then her expression softened._

'_Looks like my cute, little Link is not so little anymore…'_

_"Here Link..." began Lana gently, "Let me explain..."_

* * *

"My, oh my…" said Cia smugly, "Seems you have come up with _quite_ a way to deal with the situation once it arises..."

Immediately Lana became livid.

"What?! No I-"

Cia held out her handkerchief again. 

"Wipe your chin... And your nose!"

Lana was mortified that she, indeed, had to… again!

Cia turned to walk away, as though the argument was finished.

"You need not worry Lana, for now, I won't try anything too intimate... and you best not either! Right now, you're right; Link is too young. If we tried anything too risque it'd probably backfire on us; it might scare our Link away from us. We will have to be very gentle and subtle. For now stick to gentle hugs and innocent motherly kisses, and such. As Link gets older… " she gave Lana a wink, "… you can slowly try to be… to make it a little less and less innocent... and more and more intimate..."

With than Cia strode off.

When she had gone, Lana held her head and groaned.

'_I have to get Link out of here… __**fast!'**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all sexually active heterosexual female readers (and maybe homosexual male readers as well) do you have a boyfriend who is totally into LOZ?
> 
> If so; could you please call his pride-and-joy "cute, little deku stick" the next time you engage in sexual activities and tell me about it? I think that'd be one hell of an unforgettable night!
> 
> Also: I do not support pedophilia; whatever I wrote here is merely for comic effect. That above was just a crazy fantasy of Lana's; think nothing of it; sometimes when people dream or fantasize their minds come up with the craziest stuff! I'm sure everyone has had some very weird dreams before; I sure had! (Not about little girls but other things I am loath to mention! And explore in detail!) And I'm sure that is especially true when said dreams/fantasies concern your crushes! People say "Love makes blind"; let me correct that: "Love makes goddamn stupid!"


	8. Chapter 8

Lana's brow furrowed as she gazed over the wide map before her. As soon as she had finished her breakfast she had gone into her room and started planning; planning to get Link out of the temple. Away from Cia. To Hyrule Castle.

'_I must get Link to Hyrule Castle… I must!'_ she thought to herself as she furiously wracked her brain to figure out their route to Hyrule Castle.

She hadn't slept well the past few nights… fearing for Link's well-being.

…

The day before…

Lana was wandering around the temple; looking for Cia. Link's arm and leg were still healing, but the two guardian of time had decided to educate Link (who had grown bored of lying in bed all day or sitting in a chair.)

Right now, it was Cia's turn to teach Link; as the elder of the two guardians, by eons, it came without question that Cia would handle old history, while Lana would teach more recent or perennial subjects such as geography.

But now Cia was missing and Lana had to look for her.

'_Odd,'_ thought the white sorceress to herself_, 'I have searched the kitchen, the courtyard, the gardens… even the observatory…'_

The white sorceress began to think more.

'_That leaves the lower levels… but what would she do there?'_

Like many castles, the temple of souls also had a network of halls and tunnels beneath the ground level. Unlike castles these lower levels did not include dungeons or catacombs or such. These were plainly for storage.

All except one area.

'_But what would she be doing in the alchemist's laboratory?'_ thought Lana to herself as she descended into the lower levels, _'She hasn't been here in ages!'_

During Cia's eons-long life, she had watched and seen countless things and people. And as a sorceress she had taken quite an interest in things such as astrology, augury, and such. Another thing that had once claimed her interest was alchemy; though she did not deeply immerse herself in that art.

But, on occasion, she had tried, with some success, to turn granite and sandstone into rupees.

Actually she had found that it was much easier to make rupees if you extracted all the necessary minerals and make the rupees out of them.

To this age, alchemists still hadn't figured that trick out.

Lana was still making her way from some tunnel when she heard something that chilled her heart.

"…ha ha… **MWAHAHAHAHA!"**

At once Lana froze.

"…this is it… this is PERFECT! With this… Link will surely love me!"

Lana inhaled sharply.

'…_s-she didn't- She didn't-!'_

"…just one sip of this… and Link will love me forever!"

At once Lana broke into a sprint.

"CIA!"

Soon she stood in the doorway of the alchemist laboratory. Breathing heavily, she took all in she saw.

There in the middle of the room, before a long table full of flasks, bottles, tubes, pots and what else not, stood Cia. With a vial of a suspicious looking reddish-colored liquid in her hands.

At once Lana rushed over and before the bewildered Cia could react, she knocked the tube out of her hand. The glass tube shattered on the floor, spilling the red liquid like blood.

"Ow!" cried Cia and held her hand. Then she glared, "Lana, what in Din's blazes is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?!" screamed Lana back, "What's wrong with you, you mean!"

Startled by Lana's outburst Cia leapt a step back.

"W-what do you mean?!"

"What do I mean?! You know exactly what I mean!" Lana pointed accusingly to the beaker behind Cia, "How dare you brew such an evil concoction?!"

"What do you mean '_evil concoction_?!'" cried Cia outraged, "It's fine! And it tastes great!"

Cia quickly refilled another vial and held it out to Lana, "See for yourself, there's nothing wrong with it!"

Bewildered Lana took a step back.

'_Why would she-?!'_

Cia pushed the glass tube into Lana's hand.

"Go on, drink it," She said in a challenging voice.

Thoroughly befuddled, Lana's eyes jumped back and forth, from Cia to the vial to Cia.

'_Why would she-wait.'_

Cautiously, testingly, Lana took a tiny, tiny sip.

Then she nearly slumped in relief.

"Oh… it's just some deku-fruit cordial…" Lana breathed out another sigh of relief, "…I thought you had brewed a love potion for Link-"

"Lana, are you mad?!" Cia almost screamed, "By the goddess of time, I would never do that!"

Lana wasn't convinced.

"…really?"

"Of course not!" Cia's face was one of genuine indignation "Why, just the very idea of it!"

The guardian of time took a moment to gather herself.

"…First of all; we both know that the desired effects are only temporary-"

"Cia!"

"What?!" asked Cia in genuine confusion, "I don't want Link to love me only for a day or so! I want him to love me forever! And I want him to truly love me and not just because of some unreliable drug!"

Lana just face-palmed.

'_Yep… that's Cia, alright…'_

"I cannot continuously drug him either… I'd have to increase the potency by and by… and I would never forgive myself if he manifested any of those goddess-awful side-effects!"

Lana froze. And blanched.

"…I wouldn't mind so much the possibly resulting permanent erection-"

"Cia!"

"-but goddess of time! - chances are that he will end up with an erectile dysfunction! Possibly impotence! I cannot risk that! I won't! And don't get me started on the possibly resulting brain damage and mental retardation!"

At that point Lana just gave up.

"Alright, I get it! There is no way in the Cursed Realm that you would ever use a love potion to gain Link's love…"

"…well… if there was one that is safe to use…"

"**CIA!"**

…

Lana shivered as a glimpse of yesterday flitted through her mind.

'_I have to get Link out of here…'_ she thought, remembering the other day Cia had proposed that once Link was old and experienced enough he should gather _all_ the Triforce pieces so that they could keep the complete Triforce in the temple of souls… forever.

Cia had claimed that this was another necessary step to ensure Hyrule's eternal peace and safety; without the Triforce in Hyrule, Hyrule would never again descend into a civil war, or be invaded again by another country.

Of course, the peace and safety of Hyrule were not really Cia's concern… but since Link was Hyrule's going be to eternal guardian (via her own machinations), Triforce or not, Ganondorf or not, if Hyrule was in danger, Link had to save it, meaning he'd have to leave the temple of souls… and Cia.

So, the more peace Hyrule experienced, the less Link was needed, and thus the more time, Cia reasoned, Cia and Lana could have Link to themselves…

'_Cia has totally gone insane…'_

Before Cia had tried to conquer Hyrule so that she could have Link all to herself. None she was determined to do whatever she could to bring Hyrule ever-lasting peace and prosperity… so that her Link wasn't needed and thus could stay with her.

'_I've got to get Link out of here…'_

With that thought in mind, Lana focused back on the map before her.

It was a huge map. Of Hyrule and its neighboring provinces. And standing on the map, placed by Lana, were several figurines.

Figurines of monsters, soldiers and more.

Back when Cia had been possessed by Ganondorf's evil, Cia and her second-in-commands had used these figurines when they were planning their battles and their conquest of Hyrule.

The figurines were rather well-made, after Cia had been purified, Cia and Lana had felt it a shame to throw them away. Now, most of the time these figurines were nothing more than decorative items.

Occasionally though, Cia and Lana would bring them out, and use them… as chess pieces.

Which figurine would be what chess piece depended on how the two guardians of time felt.

It would usually go like this…

First, they'd flip a coin, and whoever won could choose her first figurine... meaning, Link's figurine; Link, the Hyrule Warrior, mounted upon Epona, Mastersword in hand... and the figurine wasn't just any plain color, it was carefully colored; one would think it would come to life at any moment (as were all the other figurines…)

Needless to say it was both Lana's and Cia's favorite, and every time they played chess, they both wanted to have it as their game piece.

Neither Lana nor Cia however would pick it as their king. After all, Link? Sluggishly moving across the board? One step at a time? Hiding behind allies from the enemy?

True, it would be fitting that if you defeated Link you had won the game but...

Which is why Lana and Cia would always use Link as their queen; the most powerful and versatile piece on the chessboard. It had quickly become an unwritten rule that if you "defeated" Link, you could "capture" him and use him as your own queen once you promoted a pawn.

For the role of the king, Cia would usually choose her own figurine, or rather either of the two; the "dark" Cia if she got black, but preferably her guardian of time figurine.

She would do so every time she got lucky and got to use Link's figurine... Link and herself, queen and king, side-by-side on the chessboard, brave Link fighting to protect his beloved Cia...

She really had it bad.

Lana thought so too which is why whether she got hold of Link's figurine or not, she'd pick Zelda's figurine as her king (though she really wanted to pick her own figurine like Cia did!)

Her own figurine she would usually assign the role of a bishop or knight. Or both, seeing that they now had also two figurines of Lana; one white sorceress and one young guardian of time.

If she didn't get Link's figurine, she would pick Impa's figurine to be Zelda's queen. Else, Impa would act as a rook.

For the other rook Lana sometimes picked Darunia.

Things easily got confusing if they choose to play with too many unique looking figurines, so they usually just picked the unique ones for their queen and king.

Sometimes though, or rather rarely, Linkle was chosen as a knight. So was the Imp Midna. The "true" Midna would act as a rook the rare times she came into play.

And it was the unspoken rule that there could only be one of the two Midna figurines; either the imp, or the princess.

The few times Cia or Lana chose to use Ruto's figurine it would be as a knight...

But to keep things simple the set up would usually be this:

Cia and Zelda would be the kings.

Link and his dark counterpart (or Impa) would act as the queens.

The bishops would be hylian soldiers, light calvarymen on the white side. On the dark side... their dark counterparts. Or bublin riders.

The knights... Hyrulean mages for white, dark ones or bublin archers for black.

The rooks... for white, hyrulean armored calvalry; hyrulean captains mounted on armoured horses. Dark equivalents for black, or bublin captains mounted upon large bublos.

The pawns... hyrulean infantry soldiers for white. Again their dark equivalents for black, or else bublins on foot, armed with clubs.

In very rare cases, Cia and Lana would use the 'evil' figurines.

Ganondorf as the king.

His beastform Ganon as the queen.

His two grandmothers as bishops.

Ghirahim and Vaati as knights.

The twin dragons Volga and Onox as the rooks.

And bublins as the pawns.

Now, though; Lana put these figurines to their old use: on a warmap.

Placing the figurines of Ganondorf and the bublins and what not other monsters where Ganondorf's hidden monster camps were, Lana tried to figure out where best to travel. Avoiding them.

She was still assessing the situation when Cia came in.

"Here you are Lana... Link was worried about you."

Lana froze, and blusehd, "He was...?"

"Yes, Lana..." nodded Cia, "He said you have been acting strange lately..."

With that she let her gaze pass over the map. And the figurines on it.

She frowned, "Are you planning another trip to Hyrule Castle?"

That brought Lana back, "Y-yes."

"What for?" wanted Cia to know, "You already tried to warn the king; in vain..."

Then she sighed.

"We really should have seen that one coming..." began the guardian of time, "After all, other than the Red King of Lions, King Daphnes, every king that ruled during a period of disaster has been more detrimental than helpful."

Lana winched, "That's true..."

Cia sagely nodded and gazed once again over the warmap. Then her brow furrowed.

Lana had arranged some figurines into closely set groups, there where the camps were, but other figurines were arranged in circles, around the camp… most likely the possible locations or routes of scouts.

And she hadn't just placed figurines of Ganondorf's warriors on the map; she had also placed the figurines of monsters and wild dangerous beasts, like wolvos, on the areas accordingly to their territories.

"You are being extra careful, I see..."

"W-well," began Lana, "Ganondorf's forces are everywhere so..."

Cia slowly nodded, but was not fully convinced.

Then she noticed something on the far corner of the map. Something that made her want to slap herself.

_'How did I not see that?!'_

There on the far corner stood two more figurines... Lana's and Link's, the hero of time's, when he had been a young boy!

Cia casually picked up that figurine.

Lana froze and felt her heart drop.

Cia feigning ignorance turned the figurine over and over between her fingers, observing it from every possible angle, as though it was the first time she had ever seen that figurine...

...which was bulbowash! She knew every inch of that figurine! Not only was that figurine one of her favorites... she had made it herself!

"Say…" began Cia, "Shall we have a game of chess?"

Lana was totally thrown off by the question, "…what?"

"A game of chess," repeated Cia, "It's been a while since we last played. And last time we ended at a draw."

"O-okay…" said Lana and went to fetch the chessboard.

She was just about to set up her figurines when she froze.

Cia had placed two figurines on her side of the chessboard. Her own figurine as the queen… and the figurine of little Link, the young hero of time… as her king.

Before Lana could react Cia had picked up Lana's figurine and placed it on Lana's side of the chessboard. On the king's field!

Before long Lana found herself staring at little Link's figurine… surrounded and guarded by Dark Links, Dark Hyrulean Soldiers… and most importantly… by queen Cia!

It became eerily quiet in Lana's room, and Lana ominously calmly set up her figurines.

"Why was Link's figurine on the map?" asked Cia in a dreadfully calm voice as she made her first move; moving a dark pawn forward.

Lana didn't answer. She sent one of her pawns forward to block Cia's.

Cia moved another pawn two fields forward.

"He won't be coming with you... after all."

Not only was that not a question... Cia's tone also made it clear that it wasn't open for discussion.

In response Lana moved her queen, her own figurine, forward. (She had chosen an older Link as her king.)

"He will."

Cia immediately flickered from the chessboard to Lana. The expression on Cia's face had only subtly changed, but even the smallest change can make the difference between life and death.

Cia's eyes practically burned. The air around her shifted.

"Come again...?" she asked as moved her own figurine, her herself queen, forward.

Lana set one of her knights 'free'. Her eyes burned... with defiance. And the air around her also shifted.

"Link is coming with me..." she said slowly, "I'm taking him to Hyrule Castle."

The air in the room grew hot and heavy. On her arms, Lana tiny hairs stood on end.

"You will do no such thing..." said Cia in a slow voice that tolerated no otherwise, as she set her own knight loose.

Lana's eyes began to glow; not figuratively but literally! And her hair began to visibly shift with the air around her.

"I'm taking Link to Hyrule Castle..." she said once more, "It's what's best for Link..."

Immediately the tension inside the room went away; just like that.

Cia relaxed her aura and snorted.

"You're joking, right?"

A moment, Lana was confused by this abrupt chance in Cia, but then she regathered her will.

"I am not-"

"You want to lead Link through a land full of monsters, warriors, raiders, bounty-hunters, kidnappers and the goddesses know what kinds of other greedy criminals all out for Link?" Cia dismissively gestured to the map with all the figurines, which still lay undisturbed where it had been, "That's not what's best for Link; that's insane! You'll practically deliver him to Ganondorf himself!"

With that she protectively moved her little Link into a safe castle.

"It doesn't matter how carefully you plan your route; it won't work! Not only are Ganondorf's warriors raiding every village and town they can; his spies are in every village and town they can't!" reminded Cia her 'little sister', "Even in towns that are supposedly 'safe' Hylian boys and men just vanish! Sometimes their own villages, or even parents, sell them out! Just so that the rest of the village is safe! Or simply for the money! How do you expect to bring our little Link like this through Hyrule?"

Lana gnawed on her lower lip. Still thinking of an answer she reached to move on of her pieces.

"…you are not going to dress him up as a little girl and say he's your little sister, are you?"

Lana's erupted into a furious blush!

…and the chess game was over; she had knocked all figurines all over the place!

"O-of course not, Cia! What's wrong with you?!"

Cia shrugged.

"Well… there were a couple of guys who tried that; dressing up as women to fool Ganondorf and his henchmen… it didn't work for long…"

Lana said nothing.

Cia in the meantime looked up thoughtfully.

"Well… I guess I won't mind seeing Link dress up as a cute, little girl just once-"

"Cia!"

"-but I don't think Link will like you any more if you force him to-"

"Cia! I am NOT going to dress up Link as a girl!"

The guardian of time looked at her 'younger sister,' eyebrow raised.

"…you sure?"

"Yes!"

"You swear?"

"YES!"

"In the name of the goddess of time herself?"

"In the name of the goddess of time herself!"

"Very well then!" said Cia with a triumphant smile, "I guess that's it with your plans of bringing Link out of here-"

"No! I WILL bring Link to Hyrule Castle! I will find a way! You have my word for it."

Cia gave an impatient sigh.

"Very well then…" she said, humoring her 'little sister,' "How are you going to sneak a little Hylian boy all the way to Hyrule Castle?"

Lana remained silent.

"Face it, Lana; you can't! Even if you disguise him. Ganondorf's men will stop at nothing to find the chosen hero. They have even ambushed women and torn off their clothes just to see if a man or a boy is hiding underneath the dress. Some desperate mother cut off her son's and her own eartips hoping it would hide their Hylian lineage. It didn't."

Lana clenched her fists.

"So… how are you going to sneak Link into Hyrule Castle unnoticed?" challenged again Cia, "Don't tell me you are going to turn Link into an animal or something; you don't know how to do that kind of magic; neither of us does."

Lana pouted at the truth of this. Cia got an idea though.

'_Wait… shapeshifting…!'_ Cia remembered the heroes of time and twilight_, 'Maybe Link has the gift of a shapeshifter…!'_

Cia knew practically nothing about shapeshifting. She was one of the more common mages, who used their powers to affect the world around them; their spells, their magic would manifest in their environment. Shapeshifters though… and other body manipulation mages, used their magic to bring about changes in their own body; their spells took effect on and inside bodies.

She decided that she would research more on this in the temple's library.

…after Lana had given up on her foolish idea of bringing Link to Hyrule Castle!

"Face it, Lana, it can't be done. It's too dangerous."

"I'll protect him," said Lana determinedly.

Cia eyed her for a moment, then she sighed.

"I know you will, and I know you are good…" she said, "But you cannot fight off hordes of monsters all on your own for long. Especially while trying to shield a little boy at the same time. And most importantly; you cannot defeat Ganondorf… you know that. You have seen his strength."

Lana clenched her fist. Then she looked up.

"But you could…" said Lana.

At that the guardian of time looked up, lost in thought.

"…maybe. But I am pretty sure I'd die in the process…"

"Then let's fight him together!"

At that Cia smiled pityingly at her 'little sister.'

"Lana…You want me to deliver Link to Princess Zelda? And risk his and my life in the process…? Now that I finally have the chance of an eternity to be with him?" asked Cia in mock-amusement, "Sweetie… you know me better than that…"

Lana slumped dejectedly.

'…_why did I even try…'_

"Besides… even if Link agreed to go, even if I agreed to help, even if we succeeded at bringing Link to Hyrule Castle, it'd still be for nothing."

At that Lana raised her head again.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it," said Cia, "Once you have reached, against all logic, Hyrule Castletown, what will you do then?"

Lana seemed confused by the question.

"I will take Link to see the king and-"

"-and some stupid guard will stand in your way and say 'You can't see the king, go home.'"

Lana groaned in displeasure.

"After all, that's what they always do… that's what they always did… they always get in the way," went Cia on, "That's exactly what happened when you tried to warn the King a couple of days back, remember?"

Lana moaned almost in despair. Cia didn't blame her.

'_Those guards and soldiers are nothing but troublesome obstacles!'_ thought Cia to herself, _'To think… Link is hero chosen by Hylia herself… and every time he goes to see the princess of destiny to serve the reincarnated goddess as he ought to, those dimwits get in the way! But Ganondorf and his evil henchmen? They can pass without hassle!'_

"I'll get past them!" answered Lana irritably.

Cia humphed, "Oh… you will… no doubt about it!"

That was another thing Cia disliked about Hyrulean soldiers and castle guards; not only were they in the way… they were easy to find a way around! So really, what was their purpose?! What good is a guard who gets in your way to prevent you from passing, yet is easy to pass?!

'…_useless nuisances…'_ thought Cia.

Lana's next words got her out of her thoughts.

"Anyway, once I'm past the guards I will take Link to the king and-"

"And he won't listen to you…" finished Cia, "Just like every other king who ruled during an era of disaster. He won't believe a word you say, he won't listen, and he then will ask some guards to show you the way out… meaning, he'll throw you out. We've had this before."

Lana grunted angrily.

That was another reason Hyrule always got conquered; because of her ignorant king! How many times could Hyrule have been saved, if only her king had listened to the warnings? How many lives could have been spared if only the damn king of Hyrule had kept his ears AND mind open?!

'_Just imagine…'_ thought Cia while shaking her head, _'Back during the era of the hero of time, his little daughter princess Zelda could tell that the Gerudo King Ganondorf was up to no good… Seriously! Everyone could have told that he was a shady character! It's not as though he made it a secret or anything… his very clothes screamed; 'Watch out! Dangerous Desert Bandit!' But no… he invited the demon king right into his throneroom! And told his daughter not to worry!'_

"I'll speak to his daughter-"

"Lana…" cut in Cia in a 'Oh please…' tone, "Princess Zelda is just a little girl! As little and young and naive as our littleLink!"

Cia shook her head.

"She hasn't even started her formal royal education yet! All she knows is how to bow and be polite to visitors! The rest of the time she practically spends playing with her little dolls in her pretty little dresses! Why you told me, when you went to the castle she was hiding behind Impa like a scared little kid. What can she do to help Link?"

Lana growled.

"I'll speak to Impa-"

"Impa is nothing more than a royal sheikah guardian," cut in Cia, "True, she is currently the strongest sheikah in the clan. True, she is the strongest, wisest, most experienced, knowledgeable, loyal knight in Hyrule. True, she is a trusted friend of the king and princess. True she could take in Link and prepare him for his role-But-!" Cut in Cia before Lana could, "She has no power in court! Her opinion does not matter in the throneroom. She can't do anything to sway the king or his council. And she is absolutely and unquestionably loyal to the crown."

Lana felt like straggling Cia. And the castleguards. And the king. And Impa. And everybody else.

"But let us assume that Dame Impa agrees to take Link in…" continued Cia, "Why would she take him in a squire? Link is just a homeless little farmboy… Why would she train him in the arts of war? Why teach him the way of the sword? Link will probably just end up as some lowly castle servant instead, maybe a kitchenboy or a stableboy-"

"The Triforce!"

Cia looked up in surprise.

"The Triforce of Courage!" said Lana, "Once Impa sees it-"

"IF she sees it you mean," cut in Cia, "The Triforce of Courage hasn't revealed itself yet and there is no telling when it will."

Lana muttered ancient curses under her breath.

"You are right… once Impa sees the Triforce of Courage, she will probably act accordingly… but if the wrong people learn that Link has the Triforce of Courage… that he is the boy Ganondorf is looking for…"

Lana fell silent.

"…then there is no telling what will happen. At best, the king will take in Link as a squire and have him guarded... but I think it more likely…" Cia looked up thoughtfully, "Some councilor will suggest banishing Link from the castle… if not the entire kingdom… another will suggest giving Link to Ganondorf in exchange for Hyrule's safety… another will suggest locking Link away somewhere where Ganondorf will never find him… and that one advisor that spoke out against you will probably stab the king and all of Hyrule in the back and sell out Link to Ganondorf. And if he can't sneak out Link to Ganondorf, Ganondorf will simply invade the castle and capture Princess Zelda and Link all together!"

Lana had the sudden urge to pull out her wand and blow up something up… Anything!

"But let us assume everything so far will go as you wish…" continued Cia, emphasizing on: "…**which it won't!"**

"Let us assume Link will agree to go with you… **which he won't!"**

"Let us assume I will help you… **which I won't!"**

"Let's assume we will deliver Link successfully across Hyrule to the king… **which we won't!"**

"Let us assume the king listens to us and agrees to our demands… **which he won't!"**

"Let us assume Link will be safe in Hyrule Castle from Ganondorf… **which he won't be!"**

Cia took a breath to deal the finishing touch.

"It is still better he stays here with us."

Lana raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"What can they teach him?" asked Cia.

Lana was slightly puzzled by the question, "Why… how to fight of course!"

"Correct!" conformed Cia, "They can teach him how to use a sword. They can teach him how to use a shield. They can teach him how to shoot with bow and arrow. They can teach him how to ride a horse. But's that's it! And that's not enough!"

Lana looked perplexed, "What else does Link need to know?"

"How to fight monsters?" asked Cia, "How to recognize them? How to effectively dispatch them? Not all monsters can be slayed by a sword or arrow. And what about evil magic users? What about the forgotten temples? What about magical artifacts? Who is going to teach him those in the castle?"

Lana's reply was swift, "We can."

"You want us to stay in Hyrule Castle?" Cia shook her head without waiting for an answer, "One of us has to stay here; speaking of which; that kills your idea of both of us bringing Link to Hyrule Castle. But more importantly; in order to teach Link we would need our library here; without it…"

Lana had to swallow yet another bottle of bitter tasting chu jelly.

"To help Link, we might even have to use the eye into eternity," went on Cia, "And you know that we cannot take it out of the temple of souls!"

Lana just remained silent.

"See? It really is best if Link stays-"

"NO! HE CAN'T STAY!" roared Lana in frustration.

Cia sighed, and began to speak-

But then her eyes widened and her face shifted to one of horror!

Lana's head whipped around-

And her face too grew horrified.

There in the doorway, despite his still healing injuries, stood poor little Link.

Dejected…

…with a look of betrayal on his face…

At that moment Cia wanted to slap herself.

Lana had finally gotten her way and they had prepared a separate bedroom for Link…

Or so Lana had thought!

The truth was Cia had graciously let her have her way because… she had known that Link would return to her! Though Link had, mentally, much recovered, he was still from time to time plagued by nightmares! He had also developed a fear for the dark.

Which is why time and time again, much to Lana's chagrin, Link would sneak back to Cia, who had been always sleeping with and comforting him!

'_He must have had another of his nightmares…'_ realized Cia, _'He must have come looking for me…'_

If the timing hadn't been so bad she would have gushed.

Tears gathered at the corner of poor little Link's eyes. Soon he would-

"UWAAHHH!" bawled Lana as she threw her arms around Link, "I'msorryLinkI'msosorry! Ididn'tmeantto!"

Link said nothing. He just cried silently.

"…you said I could stay…"

Lana swiftly pulled back so that she could look at Link.

"Link I-!" she groped around for an answer, "I want you to stay! I do! If it were for me you could stay here forever!"

Link just cried some more.

When Lana spoke next seemed to break her heart, "But you can't! This is the temple of souls! Only Cia and I are supposed to be here… in the first place; you shouldn't even _be_ here!"

"WAIT!"

Startled by her sudden cry, both Link and Lana looked over to Cia.

Who had a mystified expression on her face.

"You're right…" said Cia in wonderment, "He really shouldn't be he-Ohnononono!"

As soon as she saw her poor little Link tear up again she rushed over and took Link (out of Lana's) into her arms.

"I'm sorry, Link… I didn't mean it… not like that…" she tried to make it up to her dear little Link.

Then she pulled back to look at him.

"Link sweetie… how did you find your way here?" asked Cia wondering, "This temple is a magical place; no one can come here, unless I or Lana lead them here… You cannot just stumble upon this place… Some people have spent their entire lives searching for this temple and never found it…"

She looked at her little Link questioningly.

"How did you find your way here?"

Realizing the truth of her words, Lana also came closer; Link apparently hadn't told them everything… not that she blamed him! It had been a very traumatizing night for him…

After a moment Link answered, "… a fairy."

"A fairy?"

Little Link nodded his head.

"Uh-huh… a fairy told me the way…"

…

"_Find the boy… find him…!"_

_Link struggled hard not to make any sound, keeping his hands tightly clapped on his mouth. His legs had finally given out on him… he had barely managed to crawl into an abandoned animal den, at the roots of some big tree._

_Outside, the storm raged on. Outside, the horned riders kept searching._

"_Pst, hey you! Little hylian!"_

_Startled, Link's head whipped around. There before him floated a faintly yellow glowing fairy._

"_SH! Be quiet!" she warned, "I'll help you, but you have to be quiet."_

_Still keeping his hands tightly clapped on his mouth, little Link nodded._

"_Okay, listen close… I'll distract them, and you run! Keep running, but follow the moon!" she urged, "There is a temple close by… from here, all you have to do is follow the moon. Follow the moon and keep your eyes about! Once you see the temple, go there and get inside the walls that surround the temple! Once you are within the walls you are safe. Got it?"_

_Little Link nodded._

"_Okay; now here goes…" the fairy got ready to fly out, "Ready… go!"_

_With that Link hurtled himself into the night again._

…

"I see…" said Cia in understanding, "So a fairy told you the way…"

'_So that's how he found his way here…'_ thought Lana, _'That's how he escaped those bublin riders…'_

"Well that's settles it!" said Cia with a big smile, "You can stay here!"

Lana's head immediately whipped over, "Wha-?"

"Can I really?!" asked Link hopefully.

"Yes, Link," said Cia triumphantly, "If a fairy guided you here, then the goddesses themselves must have wanted this-"

"Cia!"

"-you see…" went Cia on, "Fairies do not appear to just anybody… or have you met any fairies before, Link?"

Little Link shook his head.

"See? And they don't just go around saving people either," Cia explained, "Fairies usually serve some greater deity, such as the Great Deku Tree or the Great Fairies, who themselves carry out the wills of the golden goddesses here on our world. If a fairy guided you here, then the goddesses themselves must want you to stay here."

"Ci-!"

"Then I can stay?" cried Link excitedly.

"Yes Link…" answered Cia in a warm tone as she picked up Link (whose leg was still healing) "Both Lana and I serve the goddesses, and if they want you to stay…"

"And even if they hadn't decreed it, I'll still let you stay!" Cia added to shut up Lana once and for all, "The goddess of time left me in charge of this temple, so as the elder guardian of time I give you special permission to stay; even if you are not a guardian!"

Lana was speechless.

Link was ecstatic.

"…thank you Cia…" he mumbled as he buried himself into her embrace, "…thank you so much…"

Cia pressed a gentle kiss upon his brow.

"…you are welcome Link…" she cooed, "…do you think you will you be able to sleep now?"

Little Link just nodded his head.

"Good… you need your sleep Link… your wounds are still healing after all…"

With that, Cia left off, carrying her dear little Link in her arms…

…leaving Lana to stand behind, looking after them.

For a good long moment she remained like that.

Then she buried her face in her hands and groaned.

'_No way, he CAN'T stay!'_ she moaned, _'If he stays much longer I won't be able to resist! Nayru knows what I'll do!'_

It wasn't just that Lana was concerned for Link's well-being.

It wasn't just that she was worried about Cia's questionable plans and intentions.

Cia was eons old, and had contented herself for ages simply watching Link from afar… unavertably, she had developed a kind of patience, that could last decades, even centuries!

And a will that could easily endure another millennia of loneliness and longing!

But Lana… Lana was only around two centuries old… she didn't have that patience! Or that strong will! She had no idea when she would crack!

…

Meanwhile, up in Link's room, Cia had just tucked her sweet little Link into bed.

"Good night Link…" she cooed before giving him a second good-night kiss, "Sweet dreams…"

Little Link yawned.

"…good night Cia…"

The guardian of time smiled and quietly made her way to the door.

Before closing it, she stared longingly at the little sleeping boy…

"I love you…" she whispered.

And gently closed the door.

"…luv yu tou…"

Cia froze and her eyes widened.

Then her lips broke into a fanatical grin, and her eyes glowered like a maniac's!

'_**HE'S MINE…! HE'S FINALLY MINE! '**_

After a moment she caught herself; Link had been half-asleep and had probably not even realized what he had said…

'_**BUT STILL… SOON I WILL HAVE HIM! '**_

With that she happily went her way.

But then she remembered somehow.

'_Now… what to do about Lana…?'_

Cia knew she won't just give like that… being 'sisters' there were so many things they shared, so many things they had in common.

And one thing they had in common was some big stubbornness!

'I've got to change her mind somehow…' thought Cia to herself, 'Or at the least get her to give up on bringing Link to Princess Zelda!'

Then she sighed.

"Seriously… why doesn't she just go along with my plan of making Link our eternal boyto-the eternal hero? It's the chance of an eternity!"

Again, she sighed in frustration.

"Maybe…" she began thoughtfully, "It's because Lana is my good. Maybe that's the reason she's so… prim and proper."

Again she sighed.

"I think I'm rather happy to be rid of such… restrictive feelings. Now what to do about Lana…?"

"Excuse me!"

Surprised, Cia looked whipped around.

Just before she flew smack into Cia's face, a winged ball of light managed to stop itself.

"Oh! Hello Ciela."

Ciela was a moment fairy, a fairy of time, who along with other moment fairies, stopped by the temple of souls and visited Cia and Lana from time to time.

Cia observed Ciela thoughtfully.

'_I wonder what has her come here so hurriedly? One would think she ran all the way here…'_

But then, while she waited for the little glowing fairy to catch her breath, Cia got an idea.

A wicked smile spread on her lips.

"Come Ciela… I made some honeydrops earlier today… would you like to have one?"

At that the fairy visibly perked up.

"You made honeydrops?! Oh, yes please let me have one!"

Honeydrops were amber-colored candy made from honey; a great favorite among fairies!

"Sure, sure… I will make some honeyed milk tea for us as well if you want."

"Oh, yes, please."

"You came just right… there is a small favor I need of you."

And that the moment fairy titled her head curiously.

"Oh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think has Cia planned this time?
> 
> I decided to include Ciela here because in some LOZ wiki, I read that she's the spirit of time or something like that so…
> 
> Well, here she is.
> 
> Well, you guys know how it goes:


	9. Chapter 9

"Link… wake up, sweetie… it's time to get up…"

"Urrr…" protested little Link, "…jus' u bi' mo…"

Cia chuckled; it was always the same. Every morning her little Link would protest to waking up.

'_He really likes his sleep…'_

"Come now, Link… I made your favorite breakfast… crepes with deku syrup."

That got her little Link shifting; it always did.

"Besides, you have a visitor, sweetie, don't keep her waiting."

"Huh?" Link sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes, "Someone is here to see me?"

"Yes."

Having just woken up, Link was quite confused to hear this.

But then he suddenly came attentive(?)

"Is it… Uncle?!"

At once Cia flinched; which shoot down poor little Link.

"I'm sorry Link…" said the sorry guardian of time, "It's not your uncle."

The little hylian said nothing.

"Come Link; I promise you, you will still be happy to meet this person…"

With that Cia helped her little Link up and out of bed.

…

A short while later, after helping her cute little Link wash and dress, Cia went with her cute little Link to the dining room. On their way they ran into Lana.

"Good morning Link."

Little Link slightly hid behind Cia.

"…morning Lana…"

He had not forgotten how Lana had shouted that he ought to leave. And Lana knew this.

'_Looks like our relationship is going to be a little strained from now on…' _though Lana sadly.

'_**Serves you right.'**_

Hearing those words in her mind, Lana perked(?) up. Then she noticed how Cia was looking at her.

'_**That's what you get for even thinking of throwing poor little Link out…'**_

At that Lana's face hardened.

'_**I wasn't going to throw him out! I just wanted to bring him somewhere safe!'**_

At that Cia rolled her eyes.

'_**Nowhere in Hyrule is safer than here!'**_

'_**Safe from you!'**_

Cia was momentarily stumped by the thought. But then she glared at Lana who glared right back.

Meanwhile Link looked from one sorceress to the other.

'_What's going on? It's like they are speaking to each other… without words.'_

…

When they came to the dining hall though, Link immediately perked up. Above the breakfast table floated a winged ball of light.

"Morning Link! I see you made it!" greeted Link a tiny voice.

"You… you are the fairy who led me here!" cried Link excitedly.

"Yup!" But then the little fairy flew closer, "What happened to you Link? How did you get yourself so hurt?"

Link gave a weak smile.

"I fell from the gate. I managed to climb all the way to the top… but my hands were so numb and the metal was so cold and wet from the rain that I slipped and fell down."

"Lucky that you fell _into_ the temple grounds…"

"_Luckier that he survived…"_ whispered Cia to herself. The high temple-gate was higher than a fully grown large Goron, _'Link could have easily died from the fall…'_

"What happened to you? Where were you the whole time?" wanted Link to know.

"Sorry Link; those bublins almost got me! They hurt a couple of my wings… Luckily the Great Fairy of Time found me just in time. "

"Speaking of the Great Fairy of Time…" began Lana, "There is something I'd like to ask you…"

Cia had an evil grin on her face.

…

"_What I want you to do is this…" said Cia, before taking a sip from her tea, "You see… a couple of weeks ago a little hylian named Link came here. He said a fairy told him the way here, one of your sisters, I imagine…"_

"_Okay…?" responded Ciela before nibbling again on her honeydrop._

"_My problem is my younger 'sister' Lana. You see, the demon king Ganondorf has once more returned to Hyrule, and he is searching for the chosen hero… who happens to be Link. Lana wants to bring Link to Hyrule Castle once his injuries have healed, but that's madness; it's too dangerous. Ganondorf's forces are everywhere. So I want Link to stay here. Link's fine with this, but Lana is against it. So I want you to help me; do so, and I will make you the best sweets every time you are here."_

_The little fairy nibbled on her honeydrop while she considered this._

"_How am I supposed to help you?" asked Ciela at last._

"_Could you stay here until tomorrow?" asked the guardian of time. Seeing the little fairy bob as though to nod she continued, "Tomorrow, we, I, Lana and Link, will have breakfast together; we always do. Tomorrow I want you to join us. Pretend that you are the fairy who led Link here; I don't think Link can tell you fairies apart. And tell Lana that the Great Fairy of Time, or that the Great Deku Tree told you to do so, and that Link is to stay here."_

_For a good long moment, the little fairy said nothing._

"…_you promised that I can have all the sweets I want every time I come here, right?"_

_The guardian of time nodded._

"_I'll always have some ready for you, yes. And if you want something else to eat; I'll make it for you… but for you alone! I'll not feed a whole swarm of you and your sisters!"_

"…_you swear by the goddess of time herself?"_

_At that the guardian of time rolled her eyes._

"_Very well… I solemnly swear, by my sacred duty as the guardian of time, in the name of Hylia, the goddess of time, and the three golden goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore, who created all the worlds and realms, that if you help me make Lana let Link stay here, I shall give you all the sweets, sweet tea, honeyed milk, and all the other sweet foods you want, every time you are here in the temple of souls."_

"…_okay! It's a deal!"_

…

"When you sent Link here… did the Great Fairy of Time told you to do so?"

"Actually…" began Ciela, "no."

Cia's mouth fell open and her eyes widened… which did not go noticed by Lana!

"Actually… what happened was this…" Ciela started, "When those bublin riders rode into the forest they caused a huge commotion! The Great Fairies in the forest wanted to know what was happening and who was disturbing the peace of the forest, so all of us fairies, Great or little, went to see. We then spread out to find the culprits faster and that's how I flew into little Link here," she bobbed towards the little hylian, "Well… he needed help and since the temple of souls was not too far away I send him here."

"Wait," cut in Lana, "_You_ send him here? Not the Great Deku Tree? Nor any of the Great Fairies?"

The little fairy shook herself, "Nope; that was me."

Everybody needed a moment to digest this.

"So Link isn't supposed to be here after all…" said Lana at last, not being sure whether she was happy to hear this or sad.

Link though was clearly distraught hearing this…

Cia on the other hand was incensed!

'_What is this crazy little glowbug doing?! She was supposed to __**fool**__ Lana so that she'll let Link stay here!'_

She was just about to rise and set things right when-

"Oh! About that… the Great Fairy of Time wants you to look after Link."

Everybody blanked.

"…what?" asked Ciela after a while.

"Wait…" began Lana, "Didn't you just say that the Great Fairies never sent Link here?!"

"Yes but…" Ciela began to explain, "After I told Link the way to the temple, I led those bublins on a chase to buy him some time. After some close calls I flew into some of my sisters… led by the Great Fairy of Time herself… who dealt with the bublins. I had a couple of torn wings so she immediately tended to me and asked me about everything that had happened; and I told her about Link and how I sent him here. A couple of days ago, when my wings had fully healed, the Great Fairy of Time came to me and asked me to come here. She had spoken with the other Great Fairies, and with the Great Deku Tree, and they all agreed that Link would be safe here…"

The little fairy took a little sip from her honeyed tea (from a golden thimble).

"So the Great Fairy of Time told me to come here and ask if you could look after Link… at least… until he is old and strong enough to look after himself," finished Ciela.

The reactions were varied.

Lana was flabbergasted.

Link was overjoyed.

Cia was grinning like a fanatic.

"So I can stay here?!" cried Link excitedly.

"That depends…" replied Ciela, "Are you okay with being here?"

"Um!" Nodded Link.

Ciela turned to the two guardians of time.

"Is it okay with you two if Link stays here? Will you look after him?"

"_But of course~!"_ said Cia at once in an overly sweet tone, "We'd _love_ to! Besides…"

She evilly turned to look at Lana.

"If the Great Deku Tree and all the Great Fairies in the forest want it so… how could we _possibly_ refuse…?"

Lana clenched her fist and did her best not to explode.

"Tell the Great Deku Tree that we will _gladly_ look after Link… _forever_ if need be…"

At that Lana abruptly stood up and stormed out of the room.

Everybody looked after her.

"Why is Lana so angry?" wondered little Link.

"I have no idea…" said Cia with a mock-innocent pout, "Well, Link… could you go after her?"

"Huh? B-but…"

"I know Link…" said Cia gently, "You feel betrayed because she said you couldn't stay here, don't you?"

Link lowered his head.

"Do try to forgive her…"

'_Else she might try something again!'_

"She was just… trying to look out for you… even though it was totally messed up." Added Cia, "You see, there is nobody here except for us. It's just me and Lana here…"

Here Cia's voice turned a little lonely.

"There are no children here… you will have no friends or family here… except for me and Lana, of course."

"…it's not as if I got any friends or family left out there… " mumbled little Link sadly.

Cia startled. But then she gently took Link into her arms.

"…I'm so sorry Link…"

Link just returned her embrace.

After a good long while Cia pulled back, "But that makes it even more important than you and Lana make up with one another…"

With that she let go.

"So go see her."

Link nodded and went after Lana, with Cia watching the little boy lumber off into a hallway until she lost sight of him. She kept looking after him even a good long while after.

Without turning she knew that the little moment fairy had joined her (holding another piece of sweet.)

"I'm sorry I had you do this."

"Oh, don't worry about it," answered Ciela off-handedly, as she nibbled on another candied berry, "It's not like I was lying or anything…"

Cia drew a blank.

"…wait," began the guardian of time once she could think again. Slowly, she turned to look at the fairy, "You mean to say… you _really_ are the fairy who guided Link here…?! And the Great Deku Tree… and all the Great Fairies of the forest… _really_ want us to take care of Link?!"

"Yup!"

"Well then-?!" spluttered Cia, " Why didn't you just say so?! And why did you make me promise you first to give you all the sweets you wanted?!"

The little fairy made a gesture as though to shrug, "_You_ made the offer, remember?"

The guardian of time knew not what to say.

"Besides… since I'm going to stay here from now on…"

"You're going to stay here?!"

"Yup!" said Ciela before nibbling again on her candied berry, "Wait… did I forget to mention that?"

The guardian of time was _not_ amused, "Yes, you did!"

"Sorry; 'must have slipped my mind," replied Ciela innocently.

For a moment neither spoke.

"Why?" asked Cia at last, "Why are you staying with us?"

"I'm not too sure either…" admitted Ciela thoughtfully, "But the Great Fairy of Time told me to come here and stay here and look after Link… 'Something about Link being here all alone with you two being a very bad idea or something like that…"

Hearing that Cia instantly felt like the pedestal of the Master Sword… at the exact moment a hero drove the sword in!

"Well…" began Ciela as she picked up another honeydrop, "I'm off to tell Link and Lana."

With that, the little winged lightball hovered off.

Cia in the meantime fought a hard mental battle.

Cia was the guardian of time; her sacred duty was to watch over and maintain the flow of time. As such; she was not allowed to do anything to disrupt the flow of time.

Which is why she did her damn hardest not to preinvent the electric flyswatter(?) right then and there!

"Great… as if Lana's stubbornness wasn't bad enough already! Now I also have to worry about that treacherous little glowbugwatching me, and possibly interfering with my plans! **NOT TO MENTION THAT **_**EVERY**_** DAY I'VE GOT TO MAKE THE BEST SWEETS FOR THAT LITTLE TRAITOR!" **she screamed at the end.

…

On the other side of a side-door Lana drew back her ear and crossed her arms.

"Huh… now what…?"

After a while she thought to herself.

'_The hero of time… the two guardians of time… and now the spirit of time… all together in the temple of souls… which is practically the __**true**__ temple of time…'_

Lana shook her head.

'_Now all we need is the __**sage**__ of time and our family is complete…'_

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and comment. All forms of reviews, comments and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> If you do not have the time to leave behind such, a numerical ratings from 0-10 will suffice just as well.
> 
> 10 = PERFECTION!  
9 = Awesome!  
8 = Very good!  
7 = Good  
6 = Nice  
5 = Not too bad  
4 = Not so good  
3 = Bad  
2 = Why did you post this?  
1 = Why the hell did you even bother write this?!  
0 = Delete this shit… NOW!


End file.
